A day at the Diner
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: two shot, Maria works at a diner with Amy. One day the commander has lunch there and it opens up a can of worms, how much explaining will Shadow have to do when he does and what happens when Eggman is in the mix as well? for Sally lovers, you won't have t
1. Chapter 1

**Okay after this story it's going to be the sequel you've all been waiting for, but I would like to finish the prequel before doing the sequel.**

Chap.1

Maria and Amy were on their lunch break in the waitress' lounge . Eating, Amy asks how things were going and discussing Maria and Shadow's wedding plan.

"So, how's your house coming along?" Amy asked, biting her sandwich.

"Great, we just finished it yesterday. Also AU Sonic sent the biolizard from my universe and he has a shrink ray so he can fit in the house." Answered Maria, taking a drink of pop.

"That's great. Have you, your beau made plans yet?"

"Whoa, slow down Amy we still need to decided on a date."

"Heh…Sorry." Amy said sheepishly, as they went back to work.

**Meanwhile at GUN…**

The commander was sitting at his desk, and in front of him were Shadow, Omega, Hope, and Rouge. They were supposed to be on a lunch break, but Tower brought them in.

"Team, I would like to treat you all to lunch, my colleagues say that there's a diner in station square with good food."

When Shadow heard this he hoped it wasn't the Alice's diner, in witch Maria worked in. he never told Abraham Maria was back because one Maria is afraid of GUN and two goes back to him not wanting to share her. He knew tower would be peeved if he found that out, and even more furious at the fact that he is engaged with Maria. Tower always had a crush on her.

"It's called Alice's diner."

'Dang it, the universe hates me…' Shadow thought. Team dark just looked at each other and followed the commander as he left.

**Back at the diner…**

The two female hedgehogs were stacking cups when Amy saw Shadow. She whispered to Maria as he walked in with unexpected friends.

"Hi, Swee-WAH!" Maria was about to call Shadow by his pet name, when she saw the rest of team dark and the commander.

"Uh… hi, agents Shadow, Rouge, Hope, and Omega, are you here for your usual?"

"**AFIRMITIVE**," said Omega in his metal voice, "**THE COMMANDER IS TREATING OUR SUSTENANCE**."

"I'm commander Tower, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss…?"

"M-Mars, Mars the hedgehog" Maria said, as they shook hands.

The commander looked at the team and asked if they came hear often, to witch they replied a yes. Amy sat them down, and Maria took their orders.

"Okay, for Rouge a chicken cesar salad, Hope a cheese burger, Shadow the fish n' chips, Omega a can of oil, and a club sandwich for Ab-commander Towers." She relayed the orders a little fast. Shadow could tell she was nervous; he gave her a small reassuring look.

After they got their orders, the commander was telling the team of reports of a vicious monster attacking GUN archives. Suddenly mecha Sally busted in through the roof.

"Priority one…commander tower," Sally then turned toward Maria, priority two …Maria Robotnik the hedgehog" the mecha said.

"What did she say?" the commander asked Shadow, giving him a look, but Shadow ignored it, "did she say Maria Robotnik?"

Before questions could be answered, Sally fired on Omega, causing him to shutdown. Hope tries to fix him. Shadow and Rouge lunge at the mecha and knock her in to the counter. Then she blast sticky goop on Rouge and Shadow, Amy tries to lunge at her with her hammer but gets gooped too. Sally then uses her hands like grappling hooks. But as they were coming toward her, Maria slammed the freezer door on them. Then suddenly Metal Sonic came and grabbed her arm. Metal was about to go after the commander when Eggman cut in.

"Metal we're running low on time till that blue rodent gets there, just bring the girl."

Following orders, Metal used a sonic wave to knock everyone out.

"Maria!" shouted Shadow.

Shadow was trying to get to Maria but the frequency was too high and he blacked out.

"Shadow!" cried Maria.

Metal Sonic then freed Mecha Sally, Maria was about to use an attack when Sally knocked her out. The two robots then flew away with there hostage in tow.

**A little later…**

Sonic went to the diner to see Amy but, found the place in shambles. He checked on Amy first.

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, but I got a massive headache."

"What happened, who did this?"

"Sally and Metal Sonic."

Sonic then went and checked on some bystanders, when Shadow woke up.

"Uhgh! The doctor going to pay for taking Maria, and then… I'm going to incinerate those robots."

"Hey Shades, where Mari-AGHH?! " sonic asked but stopped himself when he saw the commander get up.

"Agent Shadow you mind explaining to me how MARIA ROBOTNIK IS ALIVE!" Tower shouted the last part.

"That Maria is from a parallel universe, in her universe I'm the one who's dead." Shadow said in a cold matter of fact tone.

"And she's a hedgehog how?"

"Gerald made a cure that changed her DNA from human to hedgehog." He continued, but Rouge butted in.

"Come on Shad; why not tell him you two are hitched."

"What?! You two got _married_?! Boy rub it in my face why don't ya, and how come she didn't tell me who she was, did you threaten-?"

"_SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU, BECAUSE SHE'S SCARED OF YOU AND GUN! GUN WERE THE ONES WHO PUT HER IN STASIS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT SHE WOULD GET REVENGE LIKE I TRIED TO DO!" _shadow was seething made right now_. "NOW if YOU DON'T mind SIR, I have a future wife to save!_" With that he sped off.

**There, happy now? I don't want flames, if I find more flames I will chew you out. BEW HA HA HA!  
**

**Aqua: 0.0 S-She's not kidding.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my kind reviewers. As you all may know if you read my stories, I am an avid sally hater but, in this chap I'm feeling generous and going to give mecha sally a happy ending.**

**Random crazy sonally fan: you're gonna put her back to normal, and have her marry Sonic?!**

**Me: Uh…heck no! I'd sooner gouge my eyes out. **

**Chap. 2**

** In Eggman's base…**

"Uh… where am I?" Maria said as she woke up in a dark cage. Suddenly the memory flooded back in. "Darn it, I'm in Eggman's base, well I'm not gonna sit around here just to be saved like some marry-sue."

"Oh ho ho ho! I don't think so my dear, sweet Maria." Said a voice in the shadows. Then the owner of the voice came out of the shadows and it was revealed to be the not-so-jolly fat man himself.

Maria was shocked to find out that he knew who she was, but she tried to play dumb.

"Maria? My name's not-" she was cut off.

"You can't fool a genius my dear cousin, I know who you are but I can understand is how you're alive or a hedgehog."

"Fine you got me, so how did you find out it was me?" Eggman chuckle evilly.

"Just because G.U.N. owns E-123 Omega doesn't mean I can't still hack in to his programming."

"So, what do you plan on doing with me?" Maria asked out of curiosity and fear.

"I am going to figure out your current excitants, and then I'm going to put you to good use. But first things first," he showed her the engagement ring Shadow gave her, "I'll have to stop your lover from getting to you. OH HO HO HO!" he laughed evilly and left the room to prepare.

Maria watched in horror as he left. 'I've got to get out of here, and get to Shadow before he does.' She thought. Suddenly she got an idea; she took her headband out and snapped it in half and began scrapping them against the wall. Then once they were thin enough she used them to pick the lock on the door and escape.

**Meanwhile with the doctor…**

Eggman was walking into a laboratory with Mecha Sally and Metal Sonic holding hands behind Eggman's back. Metal let go of her hand much to Sally's disappointment. It would infuriate the doctor to see them do this so they kept it mostly secret. Suddenly the Doctor asked them if they had a DNA sample of Maria's fur. They confirmed they did. Suddenly Sally asked a question.

"Doctor, should we go and retrieve the G.U.N. commander?" she said in a metallic voice.

"Oh, that reminds me…" he said turning around. _WHAM!_ He had kicked her to the floor. "That was for spoiling my fun I wanted to see the look on Tower's face when he found out about Maria, and you ruined it!" Metal came to Sally's side.

"Now! Go get the prisoner ready for robocization." They left the Doctor in his lab. Then Metal Sonic asks if Sally was functioning correctly she said affirmative.

Maria felt pity for them but, she knew she had to escape. She was hiding in a vent when she saw this take place. She was almost out till the alarms went off and trap doors were in the vent. Suddenly she heard a hissing sound and a green fog. Then everything went black.

**Moments later…**

Maria woke up strapped on a cold metal table. Above her was a roboticizer. Eggman was in another room with a window.

"well, ms ultimate lifeform any last words, before you lose you're freewill?"

"yes, you're father was a mouse; you're brother was a prejudice pig; and you're mama was a… bad cook." Suddenly a black blur burst in and destroyed the machine. Witch caused a short circuit.

"Doctor, today you're going to die." Shadow said.

"oh really well let's see you get past-" he was cut off by Mecha Sally and Metal Sonic cuffing him to his chair.

"we no longer serve you." They said and activated the self destruct. Shadow grabbed Maria and chaos controlled out and the two robots left as the base blew up. Maria and the commander made amends. And metal sonic and mecha sally got married. Two months later shadow and Maria got married as well as Sonic and Amy. Tails met a Seedrain named Cosmo and she was turned in to a half fox because of a alien called the Meterix thought that be an evil punishment for her, but all it did was give her fur and change her DNA. then she met Tails and became good friends.

**The end… or is it? I also added Cosmo in the story just imagine her the same just with a little fur.  
**


End file.
